It Was In Their Eyes
by Rory4
Summary: [OneShot] Jack and Rose are finally reunited after 84 years.


**It Was In Their Eyes**

**A/n: Hey guys! This is me getting back into the game, and putting off doing my Long Ridge assignment. I may have gotten into the writing school, but it's still more school work, lol! Ah, and warming up to get back into _Clara Dawson_. Not to mention practicing for that much-anticipated reunion between Jack and Rose that's coming up too, of course! Anyway, I was watching the movie just recently, and had to do this scene. It's a really moving part of the movie, not to mention one of my favorites. So, tell me what you think!**

**-Rory4**

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING Titanic. Get the picture?**

Rose Dawson Calvert had not led a dull life. In her nearly one hundred and one years, she had followed her dreams--she had been an actress, a wife, a mother, and all without fear. And she had loved more deeply and passionately than anyone had any right to. That love had given her so much more than just a hand to hold. It had given her freedom; it had given her life. It had given them both a miracle. It had been an improbable romance--she a first class lady, he a third class waif. Their story was reminiscent of Romeo and Juliet, but the farthest thing from fiction.

He had been a living, breathing man with a blue ocean of love in his eyes for a seventeen-year-old girl with suppressed fire and passion in her own. He had unleashed that fire and passion; had allowed her free spirit to soar. He'd never wanted to suppress her, but had loved her for herself. He had merely been a man that loved a woman.

_And yet so much more._

Jack had never left her all these years, had never really been dead to her. He had been with her the day she'd gone to the Santa Monica Pier and ridden a horse in the surf, he'd been with her the day she'd been given her first audition as an actress. He had given her the courage to take her life into her own hands, and run with it. And because of that, she was where she was now, with a life well-lived and no regrets. She had come full circle by returning to the place where it had all begun. This was where it would end.

Rose had refrained from selling the necklace all these years in anticipation of this moment. It was time to return the heart to the ocean. It was time to finally give peace to all those souls lost in the abyss of a sunken ship of dreams. That cold April night, the ocean had been ruthless, without a heart, unforgiving. Amends would be made between human and universe tonight. This necklace had been her only physical link to Jack for so long. But she didn't need it anymore. She realized that her heart had been left behind with the man she loved, and that his love was still alive in her. And that was more than enough. It was all she needed.

Rose DeWitt Bukater had met Jack Dawson all those years ago on the back of a ship, and now she was returning to him on the back of one, letting him know she was coming. Before the night was up, she would be in Jack's arms again. It was time. She stepped off the railing and walked back to her stateroom. Her promise was fulfilled. She was an old lady warm in her bed, ready to die. She had made lots of babies, she had made it out alive that night, and most importantly, in all of those times it had all felt so hopeless, she had never given up. The proof was on her nightstand. Rose closed her eyes, took one last breath, and jumped.

Floating through the wreckage of the great Titanic, in the deep, dark depths of the North Atlantic Ocean, was as if she were flying. Light slowly began to envelop her and the ship. Fading away like a memory was the algae and the rust and decay. The RMS Titanic was rising from the ashes like a newborn phoenix. The pearl white floors were beneath her feet. The walls smelled of fresh paint. She was seventeen again, like her soul had been all these eighty-four years, waiting for the moment when she would once again be in the arms of the man she loved, where she belonged.

An impeccably dressed man smiled in greeting and opened a door. Rose needed no direction. She knew where she was going. The course had been mapped out in her being since the day she'd been born. There were the faces that had remained in her mind immortal for more than eight decades. Little Cora, safe in the arms of her father and clutching her doll. Tommy Ryan, free of blood and fear, glowing…and Mr. Andrews. The last vision she had, of a man resigned to going down with the ship he had built, faded away. He was here, alive again, nodding a serene welcome to her. It was as if no time had passed, as if the year 1912 had never merged into 1996...

Finally, she reached the Grand Staircase. There, facing the clock, was the familiar figure of Jack Dawson that she had painfully ached for for eternity. He had waited for her, counting down to the time when she was fated to arrive. The clock chimed, and he turned. She was finally, _finally_ looking into his beautiful eyes. She was finally home. As she climbed the stairs to meet him, there were no tears. Not this time, not ever again. They would never again be separated. The young lovers were now reunited, forever immortal.

His hand reached out for hers, and she took it with no hesitation. Flashes of memory flew in front of her eyes. Taking his hand so he could bring her back over the edge of death. His cold hand covering hers, stiff and frozen. And now in heaven, hands entwined in ethereal light. There was the _zing_ of pulsing energy she had felt every time they'd touched. How she'd missed it, longed for it. As their lips met in a sweet kiss, their love enveloped them and all surrounding them. Hands clapped. They were finally at peace; a wrong had finally been righted.

Jack and Rose had never needed any good-byes. The two had always been destined to meet again. It was written in the stars.

It was in their eyes.

**A/N: Hey, so that's all. Let me know what you thought, I'd love to know. And for everyone else, I'll be updating _Clara Dawson _and _Until You _soon. Hope everyone is having a great summer!**

**-Rory4**


End file.
